The Darkness inside
by Sorrowfulchild
Summary: Takes place during episode 9 of anime . Yakumo and Haruka are confronted by Yakumo's "Father" who claims he wants Yakumo . But what does he really want from his son ? And what will happen to Yakumo And Haruka ? Rating may go up depending on how the story progresses. Yakumo/Haruka and one-sided love that you'll find out later on ! Don't hate me for it though !
1. Chapter 1

**A story I wrote a while ago but never got up to put it into FF. takes place during episode 9 of the anime series. I really love this anime and manga its way to interesting. I really fell in love with Yakumo and his "father". They're both such interesting people. Anyway enough of my babbling, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own psychic detective Yakumo **

Yakumo stared ahead of him as ruby red eyes stared right back at him. Haruka was standing by his side; half of his bodyweight was leaned against her. His body was exhausted, his blood was pumped full of sedatives. Nanase truly new her stuff, he was almost completely out of when Haruka came. His musings were cut short at the sound of a deep voice speaking.

"So beautiful. "His father purred as he looked at his son longingly.

Yakumo frowned, he didn't understand. Was his father talking about Haruka? He knew one thing though he didn't like that look in his eyes.

"Yakumo-kun doesn't like you! "I heard Haruka yell from side, and at my father. "Just leave him alone!"She said in a firm tone.

Now I was even more confused what was everyone talking about? Normally I would have understood right away, perhaps the drug was confusing me.

I look to my side to look at Haruka."Haruka..."I said warningly, not wanting to make my captors direct their attention to her. And then have to see her suffer.

She looked to me questioningly. I just shook my head. A tale-tell sign for her to be quiet and let me do the talking. She looked at me hesitantly before nodding. I shifted my weight so I stood fully on my own. The arm I had around Haruka earlier moved down to shield her from my father's sight.

"Alright I'll man up and say I can't win today so you ….Haruka need to leave." I said defeated. I slowly put my hands in the air to show I was done fighting.

Haruka looked at me in disbelief. "Yakumo-kun …no absolutely not, I refuse!" she said while shaking her head franticly.

"Haruka." I say again turning fully to look at her." . .Now" I say bitterly. I was about to say something again when a clicking noise resounded behind me. Haruka froze, the on her face was plain terror. I turn to see slim blonde haired women with tinted sunglasses smiling at me.

I had come to discover these women to be Miyuki Nanase, a follower of my father. In her hand she held a crossbow. I looked at her then at the person next to her. My father stood smugly next to Nanase smiling with oblivious amusement .I looked back at Nanase and grimaced slightly, these women had tortured me for three days straight. I remember her tasering me, drugging me and then wrapping me up tying me to a chair as a gift to my sadistic father.

"Yakumo-kun." I look to where the voice came from, finding Nanase looking at me."So lovely "she cooed in a sickly sweet voice.

I grimaced visibly, and her smile widened. "You." I said bitterly." clearly snapping her out of her daydream and was greeted with a warm smile.

"Yakumo-kun."She said again." Be a good boy and come back now. Your father really wants to be with you." she said lustfully as the words smoothly slipped from her mouth. But Yakumo knew better what she had just said was a warning. And if he didn't do something quickly Haruka would most likely suffer.

Yakumo squinted, and stared hard at the pair. Then sighed and turned backed to Haruka. "On the count of three, we run and separate into the forest in different directions." I whispered lowly.

Then once again I turned to the pair. I let my hands fall to my side I lowered my head, letting my bangs cover my face. "1, 2, 3!"I yell. Haruka went left and me to the right. Leaving the the pair to stand in shock.

"Yakumo!" I hear my father yell in anguish.

-TBC-

**So what did you think? Hate it, like it? **

**Reviews pretty please? )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I was supposed to have this chapter up Saturday but I got delayed. My brother moved down to his new dorm so that left me without a computer and with a box full of his junk to deal with. I'm sorry, so without another thing to say please enjoy this chapter! Oh and by the way thanks for all the fav's and follow's, they make me very happy. As well as the comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psychic Detective Yakumo **

Yakumo's father watched angrily as his son took off in the woods. He looked to the women next to him.

"You and I will follow Yakumo, the girl is not important." He said venomously.

"Yes, dear." She said as she watched him stalk off in the woods looking for his precious child, only to then stop staring and follow after smiling.

Yakumo ran as fast as he could. Leaves rustled behind and to his sides. Yakumo had to get away from Haruka; he had hoped she wouldn't follow him. That girl was always near him, he feared Haruka would really get hurt this time. And that he couldn't save her, and that left an unpleasant feeling.

Yakumo stopped, he was out of breathe. He was never one for gym always giving the classic 'I don't feel good 'excuse. But right now he wished he had participated. Yakumo hated running, he hated being this weak. All he wanted was to be left in peace, but ever since he had gotten close to Haruka and Gotou his problems with his Father had increased.

A sudden sound of a twig snapping brought Yakumo to look all around him. He couldn't stop were the sound had come from. He wiped off his scared expression and traded it with his trademark empathetic one.

"Come out, I know you're there!" he yelled in a calm voice.

"My, is that anyway to talk to someone."A feminine voice said.

Yakumo turned to his right, to face the voice. Only to come face to face with a blonde haired women.

Yakumo backed up hoping to gain distance, only hit something hard. He turned expecting a tree, to see it was his father. And by the looks of it, his father wasn't too happy he had run earlier. Well he wasn't the only one; Yakumo didn't like to run from anyone. But he had no choice, Haruka had been near him and he was too weak from being drugged to defend her.

"Yakumo you shouldn't have run from me." His father spat at him angrily.

Yakumo frowned, what else had this man expected .Yakumo though usually docile wasn't one to be happy, when being kidnapped. He didn't understand what his father wanted from him.

Suddenly Yakumo's thoughts were once again interrupted as a sharp pain ripped through his body. Yakumo recognized it as soon as it hit him, Taser.

He groaned and turned to glance behind him again. Nanse Myuki was clearly pleased with herself, as she watched him fall onto his knees .Yakumo felt his face slowly contort into one of pain. He looked back to father, slowly but surely he felt the words he had just thought flood from his mouth.

"You won't win …. I will get away…f-from –y-you." He stuttered.

He saw his father get on one knee and pull his sunglasses down. His father's ruby eyes stared at his seriously before showing nothing but pure amusement.

Yakumo frowned but said nothing; after all it was only a matter of seconds before he knew he would collapse.

"We see if you can escape from after im done with you. You who are very much like your mother have things you want to protect, do you wish to see them get hurt Yakumo?" His father said snidely.

Yakumo blinked blurrily at him, he wished he could hear all of what his father had said. Yakumo took one more look at his father before he passed out, succumbing to the sweet sound of nothingness.

Yakumo was floating, his body felt awfully strange. He felt …Light as if he weighednothing. It felt peaceful, he felt better than he had recently. He sighed and snuggled deeper into the darkness hoping to sleep a little longer.

Yakumo's Father POV-

I watch as Yakumo settled his head further onto my shoulder .I put my arm around him and pet his hair, his light brown locks felt silky in my hands. I sigh as I feel the car come to a stop. We had been in the car for hours and were now heading down to bigger cabin in a woody area, much more secluded than the one were at recently.

I couldn't afford to have Yakumo be found again. I needed him to myself, my son who looked so much like his beautiful mother. My son who had a beautiful red eye, much like mine.

I smile as my door opened, I stop petting Yakumo's hair. I put my around his shoulders and put my other arm under his knees and shift him so he's lying in my arms.

As soon as we are out of the car I immediately head to the house. I wait for Miyuki to catch up, and open the door for us. When she does I head down one of the numerous halls inside the large cabin. I take a right, then a left then another left finally stopping at a large gray door. I hear footsteps behind me; I wait and watch silently as Miyuki once again opens the door for me.

When the door is open, I walk to the large spacious two bed room and set Yakumo down on the bed nearest to the soon as I set Yakumo down; he curled up like a cat and seemed to fall into an even deeper sleep.

I smile as I look at him once more before turning to give my precious child a good sleep .Once out the door I turn to Miyuki. "Remember to lock it, I don't want him escaping." I say sternly but politely. I leave Miyuki to lock Yakumo up tightly.

But before I even get out of the doorway completely I hear a sound of movement. I turn quickly, thinking that Yakumo had awakened, only to see him shift slightly in his sleep I smile before really heading out the door and down the hallway.

I smirk knowing, I had finally had everything in place now. Yakumo was no longer around people who couldn't fully understand him. And soon he would succumb to the darkness in his heart.

**Cliffhanger! Ha-ha, im so mean right? **

**Well anyway review please and thank you and a new chapter should be up sooner than you might think! )**

- ** Sorrowfulchild**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all it's been a little while since I updated this, but I have a super good reason why. I have pneumonia, and currently I'm missing school days and I even had to be pulled out of my tennis tournament. So once again I apologize but I've just gotten so sick that I had to be hospitalized. And let me tell you typing this were a bitch. I have needle in my wrist while typing this. Let me tell you not fun at all. -_- **

**Anyway here's another chapter of Darkness Inside. Oh and just a warning there will be some ooc-ness ok, so please don't complain about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psychic Detective Yakumo **

**Yakumo POV-**

As soon as my head hit the bed I became aware of everything. Including my monster of a headache .Slowly and quietly I got out of the king sized bed. I touched the floor with caution and slowly made my way toward the door.

I stop every few seconds to listen for sounds, when I heard none I continued until I reached the door. I turned the doorknob ever so carefully making sure not to let any sounds out .I was surprised that knob wouldn't open, I scowled. No wonder they hadn't tied me up, there was no need to if I couldn't leave the room. I walk across the room quietly to stand next to the window.

I try just to see if it would open, but I had no such luck. It was nailed shut, and not to mention it looked as if this room was on a third floor level. My father had done his homework well; he knew I would go to any lengths to stop me from leaving.

I look over my surrounding's once more. I was in a medium sized room, with a large king sized bed with silk sheets and lots of pillows. A small nightstand was placed next to the bed; a dresser was placed not too far away from the window. And a closet sat in the middle of the room, it wasn't too deep and it seemed to be a bout 6ft to 7ft in length and width.

The was a n air vent, but it wasn't big enough for me to fit in. I smirked he really studied me well. There was nothing I could use to break anything in here. I sighed I guess I just had wait for my moment to escape come to me.

"Damn it." I cursed to no one in particular. I lay back on the bed; I had nothing else to do for the time being but wait. But apparently that not that long as I heard the doorknob openly slowly.

I wait for whoever it is on the other side to open it.

"MY, my you sure do recover fast don't you?" a warm motherly voice says sweetly.

I grimace, Miyuki Nanase .Just the person I wanted to see.

"And you sure do enjoy tasering others, don't you Miyuki Nanase-san." I retort evenly.

She chuckles at my words obviously amused.

"Yes, well if it's a request from your father then I'll gladly do it."She smiles venomously.

I frown, this women was obviously in love with my father. I didn't know what to say my headache seemed to increase as I tried to think of various ways to escape. But it seemed Nanse had also noticed

"Does your head hurt, honey? Your father said you were looking like you were in pain. He told me to bring you some water and medicine .Here takes it, it will make your pain go away." She said sweetly although some of her tone hid an obvious warning. I was to take the pills no questions asked.

So I did I took the bottle of water from her hands and the two small peach colored pills. I popped the pills into my mouth, and brought the bottle of water to my lips. It was a relief having something to drink after so long. The pills went down smoothly, and so did my thirst.

I brought the bottle down from my lips and waited for Miyuki to say something again.

"Would you like to see your father Yakumo-kun?"She asked eagerly.

**Haruka POV-**

I continued to run in the forest, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave Yakumo, but I knew I had to get help, or else I Yakumo – he wouldn't ….be okay for long. Those people his "Father" would harm him, or worse.

I saw the way he looked at Yakumo-kun, and it wasn't one you see a father usually give his child.

It was one of longing, a deep desire that needed to be fulfilled. And right now seeing that face made me so much more frightened, I picked up my pace and ran harder. Yakumo needed help, and I had to find Gotou-san and tell him.

I close my eyes I knew by now tears were streaming down my face hazardously .My running came to a stop when I ran into something hard. My breathe that I realized I had been holding let loose.

"Ah Miss Haruka, I've been looking for you would you mind coming with me?" I look up to see Yakumo's Father staring down at me triumphantly.

I back away on my hands across the ground. If he was here did that mean Yakumo was safe? There was only one way to know.

"You must have not found Yakumo-kun, if you're here talking to me." I say harshly expecting the man to get angry with my remark.

But instead to my own worst fears, the man smiles menacingly .He pulls his back and laughs loudly, obviously I had gotten my answer to my worst fears.

I wait for Yakumo's father to stop laughing, and eventually he does. He pulls his head back, and looks down at me again his red eyes dancing with amusement.

"Haurka-chan, did you think Yakumo could honestly escape me in his condition? Yakumo was much drugged up for our meeting today for a reason; I wanted to have a nice father son chat. But the you came along and had to ruin it."He says coldly.

I flinch not expecting this overly-gleaming man who seemed way too happy to say something so harsh and mean. I want to say something to him, but my mind is telling me if I do something bad will happen without a doubt .So I stay quiet and wait for him to get on with it.

"I see you now have nothing to say, do you? Well in that case I have a question for you." I looked at this man in pure shock. He wants to ask a question, he actually wanted my permission? Why not just ask it, it's not as if I could escape him currently.

"Do you love Yakumo?" I blink dumbly. This was this man's question; do I love Yakumo-kun?

"I – why do you want to know such a thing?" I ask hesitantly. I wasn't sure what this man was up too.

He had asked this question but it seemed as if I answered wrongly something bad would happen.

I open my mouth to give my answer No matter what was about to happen if these were my last words then I would say them with all my might!

**Cliffhanger ~ ha-ha I'm so mean as always aren't I?**

**Alright I know this short but unforunently , Im growing tired and need some rest . Youll get a longer chapter next time though I right now my body can only take so much stress. Well I'm off to sleep !**

** -Sorrowfulchild**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys long time no see . I do apologize that , I haven't been writing for a bit but I was on vacation . And I had for a bit lost inspiration in my writings , so my sincerest apologies . I was having a very hard start of my school year . With so many papers and getting terribly I'll and funerals to attend . But I'm back in action and writing again. Although school is about to start up again. **

**And I'm going to do my best as it is my new years resolution to update once every week . I haven't picked a day yet though . But I'll decide before next week and probably put a note up for what day I'll update on. **

**So please look forward to weekly updates ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Psychic detective Yakumo .**

-(Haruka P.O.V. )-  
_"Do you love Yakumo?" I blink dumbly. This was this man's question; do I love Yakumo-kun?_

_"I – why do you want to know such a thing?" I ask hesitantly. I wasn't sure what this man was up too._

_He had asked this question but it seemed as if I answered wrongly something bad would happen._

_I open my mouth to give my answer No matter what was about to happen if these were my last words then I would say them with all my might!_  
" I-I love Yakumo-kun , so yes , yes I do . But why is that important too you ?! " I ask frightened .

But Yakumo-kun's father gives me blank look for awhile , as if he's trying to be sure of something. But that wasn't what had bothered me , it was the grin that replaced that look . It was full of hate , loathing , malice , is made my knees buckle .

I no longer had thoughts of running , only ones that studied this person - no demonic entity ,that stood in front of me . I didn't know why I didn't run, I was just too terrified. It felt as if even I had run away something worse might happen.

Yakumo's father just continued to grin at me , for a good couple of minutes . And then he started to walk closer , and closer , until he stood a couple inches away. He bent down and leaned into my face.

" Haruka-chan . Do you want to see Yakumo-kun ? " he asked me .

I froze , did he really ask me that ? Was he joking , or was he serious ? It couldn't be forreal , it was most definitely a trap . So what should she do ? Go and help Yakumo-kun, or wait until she could go to the police?

I didn't answer for a bit , contemplating her actions . But when I came to I conclusion , and final answer i looked up at the man confidently . This wasn't about me , it was about saving Yakumo-kun , as he had saved me many times.

I closed my eyes , and pictured Yakumo-kun looking at me smiling happy with his strong calming eyes. It reaffirmed my strength , I knew I could do it ! I just had to play along for now.

I opened my eyes and looked the white-haired man again, and nodded. He looked at me then silently smiled and held out his hand . I hesitated for a moment , but still took the outstretched hand .

He hauled me up , but then took back his own hand and reached for his pocket . I froze when I saw a taser, i looked to the man then back at his hand.

" Don't worry , I just need you out for the ride to my home . And then you can see Yakumo-kun . " he chuckled .

I gulped as he took a step towards me , taser now sparking to life . I look at him again , before my world goes black . I pray he won't be lying , I want to see Yakumo-kun .

-(Yakumo P.O.V.)-

" Would I like to see my father ? " I repeat back to her .

She only smiles at my question , before giggling and nodding . I frown , I didn't know what too say . Should I say no , and wait for him to come to me ? Or should I take my chane to escape , here and now ?

" If your thinking of a plan of escape , then I would trash that idea immediately . Your father has made sure there is no way for you to escape . " she said cheerfully.

I grit my teeth , man he was good . He really knew how I thought but then again . He was the who insinuated this behavior out of me , so it wasn't that big of a surprise .

I calm down and look back to Nanase and give a small nod of defeat. She looks pleased by this , but she won't look that way for long . I'll make my escape when they least expect it .

She gestures for me to put my arms out . I do , and then she produces a pair of handcuffs from her back pocket. I do nothing but watch her , watching as she makes sure they are tight enough for me not to be able to slip them . But not tight enough to cut off my circulation .

Myuki smiles , looking pleased at her work . She then proceeds to tell me that my father has something to show me as a gift of sorts . I grimace , that can be a very disturbing thing . I wonder what it is , or more importantly what could happen .

She then leads me out of my ...room and into the long hallways . Making turns every couple of seconds . I memeorize the pattern , left , left , right , left . She stops and so did I before I clashed with her back .

I look over her and then freeze , my inside turn to ice . Haruka and my father sit at a dinner table . Haruka appears to be sleeping , her head tilted to the side , her body and hands strapped down in place.

Myuki steps aside to leave me open , letting my crazed father take in the site of my shocked appearance . I quickly try to wipe it off , letting my calm facade set back in.

But I know he sees through it , because he smiles at me . It's not a normal smile , it's a knowing smile . One that says I know what your thinking, because I can see through you.

I'm quietly ushered to the table , sitting on the opposite of Haruka , but next to the head of the table my father . I look at Haruka and frown , then look back to him . A question sits in my eyes and he knows it , so I wait until he opens his mouth to speak.

" Hello , Yakumo-kun . " his deep voice sound throughout the room.

**And that's it for now . I'll be updating next week again so please be patient for now ! And until then review , comment , pm me , do whatever makes you happy . Well I'm down for today bye bye ~**

**-Sorrowfulchild **


	5. Authors note !

A/N : alrighty guys so I made the decision to as the days I'm going to use to update my stories on ! So be prepared my dears . It's official and for those of you who read my other fics I'll post the schedule here too ,so this is how it will go !

Saturday : writing day

Sunday : writing day

Monday : Escape ( my Natsume Yuujinchou fic featuring yokai Natsume and Matoba ) (yes , it is yaoi )

Tuesday : War zone ! ;) ( my Kuroko no Basket fic , mafia relations , supernatural gifts , etc. )

Wednesday : writing day

Thursday : Punishment ( my other Kuroko no basket story featuring Kuroko and Aomine along with Akashi) & also Darkness inside ( my Psychic detective Yakumo fic )

Friday : writing day

Also I'm thinking of writing a PSYCHO-PASS fanfic , but I not sure If I should wait until I finish some of my other stories or not . Opinions ? And by the way, if you havent seen PSYCHO-PASS i sugest you do , its an awesome anime and manga !  
Anyway so here is the schedule , I'll leave it up here for you have a good day everyone and see you Tuesday !


	6. AUthor's Note !

**A/N: Hey guys quick authors note for you. Unfortunately, I have to take a short break on writing due to my work and school hours, not to mention my training hours with my trainer for tennis and soccer. It a lot of time on me. And right now I'm about to drop dead out of exhaustion. So I'm going to take a short break, in order to let my training hours with my trainer pass. **

**And until my work hours start slowing down. But rest assured I'm going to be back and at it on February 23****rd****. I promise and also as a treat I'm going to try and post 3 new chapters for all my stories on that day ! So please be a little patient, I'm very overwhelmed right now and need to concentrate on certain things.**

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi guys ! Guess what day it is ?! Haha , Yes it time to update Now that i have free time. ! I hope your psyched , because I know I was really happy to be writing this chapter . Well anyway there's not much else to say but to please enjoy this chapter of Darkness inside , and that I'll see you guys next Thursday . Oh and sorry about the wait my trainer extended my training hours , and so did m work . I'm now officially working 40 hours a week , and attending school . I'm so pissed right now . So writing days are gonna be tight until may around . **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Psychic Detective Yakumo.**

**-Yakumo-**

He was quietly ushered to the table , sitting on the opposite of Haruka , but next to the head of the table his father . He look at Haruka and frown , then look back to him . A question sits in his eyes and he knows it , so he waits until his father opens his mouth to speak.

" Hello , Yakumo-kun . " his deep voice sound throughout the room.

He sallowed hard at the sound of that voice . It was once again full of confusing emotions. But that wasn't what concerned him at the moment. What concerned was that Haruka was sitting at the table across from him. And that the poor pinkette looked as if she'd wet herself at any moment.  
He turned his attention back to his father and glared . He understood partially why he was here , but not her. She was innocent , she was never supposed to be involved in this mess, or with him.

" I'm sure your curious as to why Ms. Haruka is here. But let's not talk about that right now . Let's have dinner first . " his father stated.

He said nothing at this , there was no point in arguing with a madman . Besides it gave him time to think of an escape plan . He just had to drag this so called dinner on . Look around the place and study his environment . But his only problem was there were two of them and only a drugged him and slightly green looking Haruka. The other two would certainly win , they had weapons and knowledge of where they were.

While normally that shouldnt have been a big deal it now was critical in every move he was going to make in order to free them. He had to analyze every corner , nook and cranny ; because this was crucial in order to save the only person who had saved him from his loneliness . Speaking of said person , he looked over to her once again . He knew she was most likely either drugged or had been hit or tasered . Because she looked to be slightly in pain .

He didn't like that at all , while he wasn't an emotional person Haruka had definitely brought out his affecttionet side out . To him she was the only light he would ever know , while he was most likely the only shadow she would ever see. Well that wasn't entirely accurate considering the other shadow was sitting across her. But that wasn't the point , the point was that he...had feelings for her. Ones he'd likely never say out loud, not because he was afraid . But because he didn't know how to say it. It had been a long time since he'd last heard the words I love you from anyone.

And he wasn't ready to hear it . But he was ready to except what he felt and try to ...establish something. But for now , he had to stay focused . To stay strong for the only one he would ever love. He felt a shiver head down his spine . His head snapped to the side and a slap resounded through the air . His head stayed sideways to the right side , in his same position as he'd been slapped. Slowly , ever so slowly he looked to his left to his fathers eyes still widened with shock. His father on the other hand was glaring at him . He blinked he didn't know what he'd done wrong.

" Don't look at her , eat and keep your head down or else Yakumo-kun. Do you understand me ?" his father spat.

His head automatically nodding , too shocked to actually form words. He lowered his head down and ate a little . Slowly he got over his shock , after taking a few swigs of water . He wasn't afraid , he was shocked indexer been hit by him before , tasered but not hit . Hedidn't want to further irritate him though . Haruka was at stake here , and he wasn't willing to let her pay my price for his incompetence . The rest of the dinner itself lasted twenty more minutes .

In that time he'd seen only two exists , two large windows one in front of him, and the other behind . But there was also a door , to his right he had notice earlier when he'd been didn't know where or if it led somewhere. He saw none leave the room . Well except Nanase who had disappeared when she'd set him down for dinner. He should have payed attention to where she had left , but the sight of Haruka had shocked him . He couldn't go back and time so there was no use in crying about it . For now hed wait until his father said something . Hopefully he could figure out something to do soon.

" Now that we've gotten our dinner how About a fun game, hhmmm ?" his father stated far too cheerfully.

His eyes narrowed at the thought of a game with his father . It didn't sound appeasing at all , and it was more than likely not . But unfortunately he reall didn't have a choice at the moment. But maybe he could appease his father into not doing anything . Just maybe he could , and if possible get him to leave her out of it. With his mind set he look to his father remaining as calm and vacant of emotions as possible before speaking.

" F-father , could we possibly just do a game between you and myself . Alone , Haruka ...is not apart of this . So there is no need for such an idiot girl to be apart of it . Besides , this is between you and I . There was no need to take her as well . No one will look for such a Unwanted child as me , but as for her she has family. What will you do when they come to look for her ? " he stated calmly.

His father on the other hand stayed silent until a large grin came to sit upon his pale chiseled face. It surprised him , after what he had said to his father he expected the man to be mad , or maybe even laugh . But no just a large predatorial grin came to sit of that face of his . Now he was concerned , if he was grinning like that it meant serious bussiness .

" I know . But at the moment that does not concern you . She will be going home , but not until after I give her a gift . I want her too see something , and I want you to know something . But in order to do that , we must play a speacial game. So in order for her to go home she must play . " His father stated naturally.

**Okay that's the end of that chapter , and now you can read the other I've written . So I can't really say bye until you've read the next one ! Hehe so go read it , since it's a double update ! **

**-Sorrowfulchild **


End file.
